The White Rose
by matilda410
Summary: My first book of my TT series. The Titans stumble across a mysterious girl, named Matilda. Trouble is cause for the gang as an old enemy tries to take the girl and use her as a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A dark haired man stands in front of a dead end. He's trapped by five strange teens. Sweat beads appear on his forehead and his knees start shaking nervously. He's thinking about giving up; seeing that there's no way that he's not going to jail now. I mean...what? A solution's going to fall out of the sky? Above the scene stands a pale girl in a gray dress on a building. She walks forward and suddenly loses her balance. He looks up as he heard her screaming and reaches out to catch the falling girl. She is really light; lighter than he expected. She is awfully thin. He looks at her and he sees that she is so pale. She is as white as snow. Her hair is almost as light, but is a grayish color; even though she is young. She seems to be sixteen. She opens her eyes and he's shocked to see bright green eyes, like jewels. She blinks a few times at him bewilderedly and the man stands her up. He grabs her arm and puts his glowing glove to the side of her head. _This must be my lucky day! A hostage falling from the sky! _He thinks to himself. "I got a hostage! Back away Titans and she doesn't get hurt!" He shouts at the strange teens. The red headed girl in the group gasps and the adolescents start to back off. "No one needs to get hurt, Light!" A masked boy calls worriedly. The green eyed girl's eyes widen fearfully. _what's going on! _She thinks to herself and screams. The man laughs and she runs with him still holding on. She runs around and around; shaking her arm, so he'd let go. Finally, he lets go of the young girl and lays on the ground with his hands on his head in surrender. The strange girl runs past the teens, but then trips and falls to the ground. She pants and looks around nervously. A strange looking man that seemed to be half human and half machine cuffed the dark haired man. "It just ain't your lucky day. Isn't it, Dr. Light?" The cyborg asks this Dr. Light. A boy with a mask on approaches the gray haired girl with a worried expression. She looks up at him with sad eyes and moves away fearfully. "Hey..." He starts softly. "What's your name?" He asks in a firmer tone. She sits up and crosses her arms anxiously. "M- Matilda..." She whispers. Her eyes hold a sadness that pains his soul. "Where do you live?" He asks and kneels down to her level. She pauses for a moment. "Here?..." She replies confused. "No, where is your home?" He asks in a different way and she looks down. "No where...anymore.." She replies quietly. She looks at her dirty, ripped up dress and wipes some of the dirt off. "Do you have any parents?" The boy asks again in a softer tone. A green boy looks from behind the boy in the mask as he and Matilda talk. "One, but he doesn't care." She replies very quietly. "Do you have any friends?" The boy with the mask asks her again. Matilda just shakes her head. "What?" The green boy blurts out, making her jump. "You don't have any friends?" he asks. Matilda's eyes lock on him anxiously. She has seen many different people lately, but never any that were all green like he was. His faces starts to turn a little red and he quickly looks away_. Why is his face changing color_? She asks herself in her head. "Do you want to come with us? We can give you a nice place to stay." The masked one asks. "That'll be a great idea!" The green one blurts; making her jump again. " U-um...sure?.." She replies quietly. "By the way, I'm Robin." The masked boy says and stretches out his hand to shake hers, but she flinches. Robin grits his teeth at the thought of someone hurting her and then stands. He holds out his hand to help her up and he leads her to their car. She gets into their car in the middle of the back seat. On one side the red headed girl and the other a girl with soft blue eyes. To Matilda they are to close and her shoulders hunch anxiously. She sees a green cat lay on The red head's lap. _Where did that come from?_ She asks herself and moves away a little. "Put on your seat belt, friend." The girl tells her kindly. Matilda tilts her head; being unfamiliar with the words 'seat belt'.. _Seat belt? what's that? _She thinks to herself. " Here let me assist you." The red head says and grabs the seat belt. She brings it over Matilda and she jumps back to the blue eyed girl's side. "W- What are you doing?" She screams. Now all eyes are on her, which makes her even more frightened. "I am putting on your seat belt… nothing to be frightened of." The red head replies "You're touching me..."The blue eyed girl drones. The pale girl sits back in her seat and lets the red head buckle her in. Soon, Matilda arrives at a tower the teens call Titan's tower. She sits on the sofa and the green boy comes up to her. He looks at her and his face slightly flushed. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asks smoothly. "I am… ok." she replies quietly. She can smell food in the kitchen and her mouth starts to water. "I'm Beast boy." He says awkwardly. "I'm Matilda." She replies gloomily. The red headed girl comes up to her. "I am Starfire. What is your name? What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? Do you like to go shopping? Do you want to be my friend?" She asks quickly. "Um, Matilda… Green… I don't know…I'm not sure… uh, sure?" She replied and Starfire hugged her. "Welcome, new friend!" She beams and Matilda cringes in her embrace. "So…" Beast boy starts and puts a goofy smile on his face. "you like green?" He asks and cocks an eyebrow. Starfire giggles softly. "Friend Beast boy… she has just arrived." She laughs and his face flushes. "What?" He wines. "Yo! who want's breakfast!" the cyborg yells from the kitchen; making Matilda flinch. "I'm starving!" Beast boy shouts and everyone heads over toward the table. Soon, she walks over to the table and Cyborg sits a plate down in front of her. The sent taunts her and plays with her sense of smell. "I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet you, Matilda." Cyborg says and reaches out his arm to shake her hand. She flinches and his eyebrows arch. "It's nice to meet you as well." She replies shyly and looks down at her meal. She sniffs it cautiously. _Well, it smells nice… _She thinks to herself. "New friend, why do you not feast?" Starfire asks. "Well, what is it that I'm suppose to be feasting on?" She replies and Star leans over her plate. "That is the artery clogging meat of the earth creature that wallows in filth." (bacon) She says and points to three sausages. "That is also." She points to the eggs on the plate. "That is the unborn offspring of an earth land fowl." She explains. Beast boy takes it away and puts another plate in front of her. "No! She should have some healthy smart bacon!" The green boy protests. "No! That girl needs some meat on her bones!" Cyborg argues. Matilda covers her ears nervously_. Why do they have to yell_? the girl asks herself. "Soy can put meat on her bones too!" Beast boy shouts and then turns to her. "What would you like to eat, Matilda?" Beast boy asks charmingly. "Um…" She mumbles and smells the soy bacon. _That… doesn't smell as nice…_ She thinks to herself. "Would you like? That stuff that Cy made, or would you like the breakfast **I** made special for you? C'mon, my cooking's famous!" He continues and she looks at both dishes. "Yeah, Beast boy. Go open up a restaurant, so you can get that boat you want." The blue eyed girl says sarcastically and Beast boy glares at her. "C'mon, girl. You don't have to eat that junk." Cyborg says and Beast boy then glares at him. "I can eat both…" She says shyly and begins to eat Beast boy's dish first. "Nasty…" Cy murmurs and Matilda looks up at him. "I've eaten worse…" She says and continues to eat. "Wow…" The blue eyed girl mumbles and Beast boy turns to her. "Shut up, Raven." He growls. After Matilda finishesCyborg puts his dish in front of the girl. "Go ahead girl..." Cyborg says to her softly and Beast boy glares at him. The girl grabs the bacon and scarf's in down.

Later that night Matilda lays on the sofa with a blanket. she has learned alot about the teens who call themselves the Titans, but the blue eyed girl, Raven. She only knows her name. all in all, they seem pretty nice... unlike what she was used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2The next morning, Matilda walks from the bathroom in Pajamas Star gave her and heads down the stairs in the living room. On one step she steps on her pant leg and slips. She tumbles down the stairs and falls flat on her face. Tears of pain then fill her eyes and she looks up. She doesn't know why her nose is so sensitive, it just always has been. Robin walks over to her and helps her up. "Are you ok?" He asks kindly seeing her clasp her hands over her nose. She pauses then nods. "Yo, Tilly!" Cyborg calls Matilda from the kitchen. The girl looks around._ Who's Tilly? _She wonders to herself obliviously. "Matilda!" Cyborg calls again and she turns to him. "Are you gonna eat breakfast or what?" He asks and she nods with tears still in her eyes. She walks over and Cyborg sets a plate down in front of her. Robin sits next to her and drinks a cup of juice. Her hand reaches for the pancakes, but Robin stops her. "No, use these." He corrects kindly and points to the silverware. She looks at him confused. "Why? What are they for?" She asks. "To keep your hands clean." He replies and cocks an eyebrow. She looks at him and then the silverware with a ditzy expression. He sighs and picks up the fork with his right hand. He picks the knife up with his left and Matilda watches him curiously. He cuts the first pancake and stabs a piece with the fork. _Why doesn't she know how to use silverware? _Robin asks himself in his head. "Like that, ok?" He says and hands her the silverware. The pale girl cuts the second and third pancake and stabs a piece. She pulls it off the fork and eats it. "No..." He corrects her again. The boy wonder grabs a different fork, stabs a piece and eats it. Matilda watches and then mimics him. Suddenly, a whistling of a tea kettle is heard, which makes the her jump. Raven floats over to her whistling tea kettle and pours the hot water in a cup that she got from the cabinets. Raven looks at the shaking girl, then to her cup. Suddenly, she looks back at Matilda again. "Why is your nose brown and orange?" Raven asks Matilda dryly. Robin squints at the girls nose. "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me." He says and Matilda's shoulders hunch anxiously. "I-..it's just a bruise..." She replies shyly. "Bruises are suppose to be black, blue, purple or red..." Robin states and she just looks at him as if he were crazy. "Because..." The boy wonder starts. "human blood's red." He states again slowly and Matilda holds the confused look. _What? Red blood!_ She thinks to herself and Cyborg, who was listening to the conversation takes a seat across from Matilda. "What color is your blood?" He asks eagerly. The girl turns her head to him with a confused expression. "Orange.." She replies slowly. Beast boy comes over from the TV and sits next to Matilda. "Hey, dudes what's going on-" He says, but stops as he notices Matilda's nose. "Dude… your nose...um...it's a- a cute nose... don't get me wrong! It's just...brown a-and uh, orange... dude..." He stutters nervously. "Yo BB, her blood's orange..." Cyborg says to him and he leans toward Matilda. "Dude... cool! Hey, are you like a alien or something?...It's ok if your are because Star's a alien." The He beams. "Um... No..? I don't think I am...I'm from this planet." She replies nervously and leans away from him. He leans back in his chair and puts an arm on the back of her's. "Hey, it's ok we're all freaks here." He says and puts a goofy smile on his red face. Raven takes a sip of her tea and glares at the strange girl. _I think she's hiding something… _She thinks to herself. Starfire walks over to the table . "New friend Matilda, do you wish to join me in traveling to the mall of shopping?" The alien asks her and she turns to the red head. "Um...sure..?" She replies with a confused expression. Star turns her head to Robin. "Is that ok?" She asks him. "Um, sure Star. Make sure she puts a bandage on her nose." He alien nods and drags Matilda to the medical wing. _Poor girl..._Raven thinks to herself and drinks the rest of her tea. Soon Matilda finds herself at the mall. She pulls out a long sleeve white shirt to show Starfire. "Oh no, friend! That's too much white for you!" Starfire says and the she lowers her head. "Friend, do not be discouraged." Starfire says to her and touches her shoulder to reassure her, but she flinches fearfully. The alien arches her eyebrows with concern. "Did I harm you?" She asks in a quiet voice. "No…" Matilda replies and looks down. "Has someone harmed you, friend?" She asks and Matilda looks around. "Star, what about that shirt?" She says, changing the subject. Starfire turns her head and gasps. "This will make your eyes pop!" Star beams as she pulls out a soft green V-neck shirt. "It will?" She asks and Star nods. "Indeed." She replies happily and she searches for something that will go with that shirt. She finds a black skirt and then signals Matilda to come over to her. Like a timid dog, she comes to the alien. Star shows her the skirt. "This will contrast off your skin and appear nice." She says. Matilda didn't like having the bandage on her nose, people stared at her enough as it is. She peals it off a little. "Star... how does it look?" The girl asks Starfire. Star turns her head and her green eyes widen. "It is gone!" She says and tilts her head. _Yay! _Matilda shouts in her head and she takes the bandage off. "You heal quiet fast." She beams, but then loses her smile. "You have changed the subject when I have asked, but please, I am concerned. Has someone harmed you and that is why you coward when others touch you?" The alien asks and Matilda folds her arms. "My care giver has…" She replies quietly and Star gasps. "Your Korfka (parent) has harmed you?" Star asks with an angered look. "Korfkas are suppose to provide love and affection. They are not meant to harm." She growls and then hugs Matilda tightly. "I am terribly sorry, friend." She says and lets go. Matilda holds herself and looks at the shoe section depressedly. "Let us continue the shopping of the mall." She beams and grabs her hand to lead her to the shoe section. Starfire takes out a pair of boots, much like her own, but black to match the skirt.

Matilda and Starfire searched around the mall for more outfits and Matilda even got to ware one before they came out.

They come out of the mall with shopping bags in their hands. Matilda isn't used to shoes, much less high heel boots; even if the heel is an inch high. As they were going down the stairs Matilda's ankle bends and she falls down the stairs. She hits her head on the rail and her bags fell to the ground. "Friend!" Starfire calls as she flies over to her. The clumsy girl rubs her head with tears in her eyes. "Are you harmed?" Starfire asks and she shakes her head no. "Good! No more falling for you, friend Matilda." She smiles and helps her up. They then make their way back to Titans they were about to open the door the rest of the Titans come out. "Hey, lookin' nice, Matilda." Beast boy says smoothly and she crosses her arms. "Thanks..." She replies obliviously. "Hey Star, we were going to the plaza for lunch. Want to come?" Robin asks and Star nods her head. "How about it Matilda?" Cy asks her. "Sure." She replies quietly.

When they arrive to their table Beast boy pulls out a chair for Matilda. "Here ya are." He says and sits next to that chair. Matilda blinks for a moment and then cautiously sits down in the chair. _I could've done it myself…_ She thinks to herself with a confused expression. _I shall inform Robin that friend Matilda has suffered abuse. _Starfire thinks to herself and puts a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, please, may I speak with you somewhere other than here?" She asks. "Uh, sure, Star." He replies and they head off. "So, what are ya gonna order?" Cyborg asks Matilda. "I don't know. What do you want me to eat?" She asks and looks at the menu. "**Well**, I highly recommend the meat lover's pizza." He says with a warm smile. "Of course **you'd **recommend that." BB growls and Raven stares at the two boys annoyed. "And it begins…" She drones and He turns to Matilda. "Wanna eat the vegetarian pizza? It's what I'm getting." He asks and she shrugs. "Sure." She replies. Robin and Starfire come back to sit down at the table. Robin sits next to Matilda and Star sits next to Cyborg. "How are you doing today?" Robin asks her and she looks at him shyly. "I'm… ok." She replies and then looks down. "Why just ok?" Robin asks and arches his eyebrows. She shrugs and then looks at their waitress, who's coming toward their table. "Yeah, everything should be great!" BB adds with a goofy smile and she smiles slightly. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waitress asks. "Absolutely Not! No, I'm just kidding. I'll have a coke." Beast boy says and the waitress chuckles. "I'll… have water." Matilda says. "Me too." Robin says. "Unsweetened ice tea." Raven says dryly. "Pepsi ." Cyborg says. "Traitor…" BB mumbles. "I will have the mustard." Star says and the waitress writes it all down. "Alrighty, then!" She beams and heads off. After they were done eating Beast boy takes Matilda out to the park across the street from the plaza. "So... if your from this planet...then where at on the planet were you from?" He asks her awkwardly and she looks at him. "From a gray building in a forest not to far from here." She replies. "So... your parents didn't let you out of the house or something?" He asks. "Parent." She corrects him and he looks down, then back up at her. "He or she?" She looks down. "He..." She replies quietly and Beast boy's eyebrows arch. "He didn't let you out of the house?" He asks. "Yep..." She replies with a sad sigh. "He must have been pretty strict then, huh?" The green boy asks and she clasps her hands over her collar bone. "Yep.." She replies depressedly. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she tenses. "Rules, rules, rules right? Do this! Do that! Come here now! Listen to me! Blah, blah, blah! Right?" BB laughs awkwardly and she laughs with him. He smiles warmly at her; delighted that he made her laugh. Suddenly, they heard a voice shout: "Hey, snot face! Who is that, your girlfriend!" A boy laughs at the two from the intersection. Beast boy takes out his communicator "Guys! It's the Hive! Me and Matilda are in the park by the intersection!" BB shouts in the device and he turns to her. "Matilda, stay back, ok?" He says and she does what she's told. He suddenly turns into a green tiger and Matilda gasps. _what's that?_ She thinks to herself with her eyes wide with fear. The Titans and the Hive go into battle. A very tall boy throws truck at Raven. She quickly dodges out of the way and causes other cars to be thrown at him. Matilda watches a pink haired girl and Robin fight. Suddenly a shadow is cast over her, but she thought it was a cloud. The truck lands right on top of her. The fighting stops. the Titans and the Hive stare at the scene. A boy bursts out laughing. "Oh, maaaaan!" He blurts. The giant boy looks at the truck sadly and then looked down. "Poor pretty girly..." He mumbles and the pink haired Girl glares at him. "You're the bad guy, Mammoth! You're supposed to do stuff like that!" She hisses, but he just holds the look. "Oh..." He mumbles and a one eyed boy looks at the giant "She was so pretty. Man, why did ya have to smash her!" The Cyclops yells. Mammoth's head lowers. "I didn't mean to..." he wines. The pink haired girl glares at them. "Idiots…" She hisses as she slaps her hand on her face. Starfire eyes water. "Friend Matilda..." She cries and BB keeps watching the truck..."No way..." He whispers. Suddenly the truck moves and all eyes fall on it. The truck slowly lifts up and Matilda throws tit beside her with ease. The Titan's, the giant's and the Cyclops' faces lighten up. "Matilda!" BB cries out with joy. "The girl's ok now!" The giant smiles and the pink haired girl's fists tighten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3The Titans fought the Hive and the police sent them away to jail for their crimes.

"Matilda! You were so cool! You were like another Starfire out there!" Beast boy cries excitedly. Robin and Raven do not share his excitement, though. Robin folds his arms and looks at Matilda. "Why didn't you tell us you had powers?" He asks sternly and she steps back a little with her shoulders hunched fearfully. She picks at her nails nervously. "I thought... I- It was normal to be that strong." She stutters anxiously and Raven's light blue eyes study her. "Well, it's not." She states gruffly and Matilda's eyes water. Robin, knowing that it is partly his attitude and posture, loosens up. Matilda's shoulders lower a little and she wipes her eyes. Raven searches Matilda's mind for anything that could indicate that she is a spy with her mental abilities. BB elbows Matilda lightly, but still makes her jump. "Hey... ignore them. You were awesome." He reassures her and she looks down shyly; not really believing him. Raven taps Robin on the shoulder and they move away from the group. "She's not a spy, but… I sense something wrong. Nothing about her's wrong. It's just… maybe someone she knew." Raven explains and Robin nods. He walks over toward Matilda and smiles at the nervous girl. "Well... let's see what you got." He says to her and she tilts her head in confusion. "We have a course out back at the tower." Robin explains to the puzzled girl.

Matilda follows the Titans behind the tower. There was a metal-floored field with floating platforms, a ditch and hurtles. "Just don't beat my record, lil' lady." Cyborg jokes and winks at her to let her know that he is just playing. She doesn't get it and her eyes widen anxiously. The metal man sighs. "I was just playing, girl..." He explains and she nods slowly. She turns to Robin with a worried expression. "Do I have to hurt anyone?" She asks nervously. Robin's eyebrows arch and then his eyes slightly squint under his mask. "Of course not..." He replies slowly and she sighs in relief. Matilda stands behind a line and readies herself for whatever will happen. She sees a red light above her. She looks at it, puzzled. It then turns yellow. _Why is it doing that?_ She thinks to herself slowly. It turns green and Matilda just stands there with a bewildered expression. "Go!" BB shouts and her eyes widen. "Oh!" She cries out in embarrassment and then runs swiftly.. "Whoa..." Beast boy says more to himself then anyone. She senses something through her feet; a vibration. Suddenly, a metal Colum appears in front of her. She jumps on the side of it, then off it to the left. Another one appears in front of her. She does the same, but to the right. The faster she goes the faster they appear in front of her; she used this as her advantage. Soon, she looks like a speeding bullet bouncing off the walls. Finally, she leaps high in the air and looks around. She sees in front of her lazar guns coming up from the ground. She does a few front flips and lands behind them, then rips the wires out before they could fire at her. She quickly jumps high onto a floating platform. She jumps to the next one, the next one, and the next one. Soon, more lazars fire at her from the ground. She leaps into the air swiftly. She lands behind the guns and rips them out of the ground quickly. She jumps on another floating platform, but one last gun shot at her. She goes to the edge of the platform and tilts it; using it as a shield. Sparks fly from the device and she begins to fall. She lands gracefully and then throws the platform at the gun. She then quickly leaps over the hurtles and lands past a ditch to the finish line. Panting, she walks forward until her ankle bends and she falls clumsily. "Whoa... I couldn't do that on my best day..." Beast boy says in awe and then his eyes widen. "Matilda! Are you ok?" He shrieks. She nods from the ground, and then he helps her up. Cyborg repeatedly hits his head on the computer. "How come... every time we get a new person in here they break my record?" He wines to no one inpecticular. "You were awesome!" Beast boy says and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Indeed!" Star adds. "Not really… I say it was quite… clumsy; though it has been awhile since I have done something like this." She replies joylessly. "You've done something like this before?" Robin asks as he cocks an eyebrow. "Yes, my care-giver use to make me do things like this." She replies and lowers her head solemnly. Beast boy loses his smile at the sight of her melancholy expression and Cyborg comes to her. "Hey, we have glaze donuts from the otha night. Want that for lunch?" He asks and she nods. The green boy turns to the others. "Yeah! Who wants some donuts?" He asks the gang and Robin smiles "Alright!" The green-eyed alien looks at Matilda, smiling. "Come friend! Let us eat the nuts of dough!" Star chirps and Matilda follows the Titans as they go inside; bewildered as normal.

Later, the Titans sit in front of the TV, watching a moving Cy and BB picked out. "Melinda! Please, don't go! Mindy, please..." The blonde haired man on TV begs a curly haired girl. _Mindy... hmmmn... It sounds much better than Matilda_... Matilda thinks to herself. The Titans, but Raven, who is reading watch as the curly haired girl leaves the man with tears in her eyes.

Matilda gets an idea, and then turns to the gang. "Call me Mindy... I don't really like Matilda." The girl explains and the Titans look at her. There is silence for a moment, then Cyborg pipes up. "We can call you Tilly. It's short for Matilda." He suggests and she shakes her head. "Tilly sounds like silly..." Matilda explains with a scowl. Beast boy snickers. "Silly-Tilly…" He laughs to himself and she gives him a hard look. BB stops laughing and scratches the back of his head with his face blushing. "Yeah... Not callin' you that." He says nervously and Robin nods. "Ok... Mindy it is." He says with a shrug. Beast boy smiles. "Hey! Maybe that could be your superhero name!" He says. "Yes, it would not have been the first time that one of us has used a name as their hero name." Star explains and Mindy looks out into space. "Mindy... I like that." She whispers to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day as Mindy was eating lunch Beast boy came up to her. "So...since your Dad never let you outside. I guess you don't know alot about animals, right?" He asks and Mindy could smell fear from him for some reason. She turns to look at him. She sees that his face is a little red and he's sweating a bit. _Is he sick?_ She thinks to herself. "Parent... he didn't want me to call him Dad. And you're right; I don't know alot about animals." She replies to the nervous boy. BB's expression changes to anger. "Jerk…" She hears him murmur, and then he smiles again. "So... do you want to- not like a date...but... like… go to the zoo... with me?" Mindy does not understand why he's so nervous and she nods slowly. "That'll be great!" His voice cracks. "Eh-hem! Um.. Yeah, That'll be cool." He rephrases, nervously.

The wind plays with Mindy's straight bangs as she looks around with Beast boy right by her side. "So, here we are." He announces with a smile and Mindy stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes lock on a beast she's never seen before. "What is it! It's huge!" Mindy shouts excitedly and runs over to the exhibit, like a giddy child. BB looks up to see a trumpeting elephant. The girl's eyes brighten up, he has never seen her so happy before. She turns her head to the right. "What a long neck!" She shouts joyfully and runs over to a chewing giraffe. People all around the zoo stare at the excited girl and BB's face flushes a little. He walks over to her. "Hey... keep it down a little, ok?" He says softly. Her face flushes orange as she realizes and she nods slowly. He points over to a pool. "Hey, Wanna see the dolphins and stuff?" He asks Mindy. "Sure." She beams and follows him to the pool. She goes up to a dolphin that is being petted by a brown haired girl. The dolphin rests its upper body on the ledge of the pool and looks at her. Soon, all the dolphins in the pool did the same. They stared and squeaked at her. She smiles joyfully. "They like me." She giggles and Beast boy smiles. "You can pet one, just be careful of their teeth." He says and his smile grows as he makes eye contact with her. She turns to a creature and reaches out to it. It makes a loud speak and dives into the pool; the others follow it. Suddenly, all the dolphins swim fast under water around the walls of the pool. One at a time they splash at her and squeak fearfully. Mindy screams and runs backward, away from the pool. "Dude! What's your deal!" BB yells at the screeching dolphins and looks at himself. "I'm soaked…" He mumbles and Mindy looks at the wet spots low on her shirt. "I'm only a little wet." She says quietly. "I'll be back, ok?" He says and goes into the gift shop nearby to get her and himself a towel. The man there just hands him two. "It's on the house." He says, since alot of things are free for the Titans; because they protect the city. He heads back to Mindy and hands her a towel. She wraps it around herself and BB puts his on his shoulders. He turns to her and puts a hand on her back gently. "Let's go see the beluga whales; they're not in a pool like this." He says and she nods. They make their way over to a huge tank where the whales are swimming around. She puts her hands on the tank and looks at them. All of them go right to her and sing. They were familiar to her somehow. It was like she saw them before, but she didn't. It was the shape of their head that was really familiar to her. _So cool. _She thinks to herself in awe of the creatures. She moves to the left of the tank and they follow. They completely ignored Beast boy! "I wonder why the animals are acting weird." He mumbles to himself, but Mindy hears it. "I don't know…" She replies and watches the whales swim around her. "Want to go to the petting zoo next?" BB asks and she smiles at him. He looks away and blushes. "Sure!" She beams and he smiles back at her.

As they arrive, BB gets some food for the animals. He shows it to Mindy. "See, you hold your hand out flat so they won't bite your hand." He explains and feeds a sheep. Mindy gets some food and tries to feed the same sheep. Its eyes widen and it runs away fearfully. Beast boy stands there confused. _Why are they doing that? This doesn't make sense… Maybe they sense her powers?_ He thinks to himself and she looks around sadly at all the animals. They stay at least three feet away from her. _Why don't they like me?_ She asks herself in her head joylessly and hangs her head. She looks around and sees a horse being petted by two kids. She smiles weakly and walks over to the horse as the kids walk away, but Beast boy stops her. "Maybe you shouldn't do that… I mean, you don't want a horse wiggin' out on you. Trust me." He says and she lowers her head depressedly. "Why don't they like me?" She asks sadly and BB pauses. "Maybe they sense your powers or something? It's probably why you never see Silkie with Raven." He replies and she folds her arms. The green boy puts a hand on her shoulder opposite from him. "Hey, want to go get some candy at the gift shop?" He asks her and puts an awkward smile on his face. She looks at him solemnly. "What's that?" She asks and he smiles. "Well, I guess your just gonna have to find out." He smirks and takes her to the gift shop.

Beast boy hands her a chocolate bar and he takes one himself. Mindy looks at it, puzzled. "Where's the silverware?" She asks he laughs. "No, you just eat it." her jewel like eyes look at the chocolate bar and she takes a bite cautiously. She chews it slowly and then eats it quickly as if she's starving. She gets a piece of Chocolate on her the corner of her mouth and licks it. Her tongue did not look like the average tongue. Her tongue was orange, long and pointy; much like a giraffe's tongue. "I guess we're both freaks here..." BB mumbles. "Can you touch your nose with your tongue?" He asks curiously with a goofy smile. She stops eating and touches her nose with her tongue. "Sweet.." BB says while nodding his head and she quickly goes back to eating the sweet. "So... what'd you eat before army rations?" The green boy asks with bitterness in his voice and she looks up. "I don't know... but nothing this good!" She beams and finishes her chocolate. Afterwards, they wait outside the zoo for Cyborg to show up. "So, did you have fun?" He asks with a sweet smile. "Yes." She replies and marvels at a flock of pigeons nearby. "What was your favorite part?" He asks and scratched his neck awkwardly. "I liked the whales…" She replies and he moves closer to her. She turns to look at him and jumps when she finds him closer than she expected. "Sorry!" He says and looks away. "No, no… I didn't think you were that close. It's my bad." She says and presses her shoulder into his as her own way to reassure him. He smiles and his eyelids slightly lower. The two suddenly jump at the sound of Cy beeping the horn. Beast boy glares at his laughing friend and makes his way to the car. Mindy follows him and he opens the door for her. She sits and he shuts the door for her. _He must think that I can't open doors…_ She thinks to herself and he gets in on the other side. "So, how was y'all's lil' date?" Cyborg asks with a grin on his face. "It wasn't a **date**, Cy." Beast boy argues with his face turning red. "Mmmm-hmmm… Whatever you say, green-genes." Cyborg mumbles; not really believing him. He drives off toward the Tower and Mindy notices a strange feeling come over her.

At Titans tower, Beast boy turns on the TV and relaxes. Cyborg's working on his car, Raven's in her room, meditating, Star's with her pet Silkie and Robin is in his office, doing research on a villain. Suddenly Beast boy hears Mindy giggle off in the distance and he turns up the volume. Mindy climes over the back of the sofa and tumbles on the cushions. She laughs like a hyena and she looks at him strangely. He looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" He asks and she kicks off the sofa. She lands on the floor, giggling. "Whoa!… it's like I'm still falling..." She slurs slowly. She wobbles up like a drunkard and then grabs his hands firmly. "Oh, I'ma great! You are too, man! I like you." She slurs and pets his head. Beast boy stares at her with his eyes wide. "Mindy?" He asks worried and stands up. "Wait, don't tell me. Robin has a booze stash and you found it?" He jokes, even though his concern is growing. "What? No! Eva-tangs like… fine." She says slowly and leans on him. He steadies her. "Is… this a joke?" He asks and she pushes him away. "YA KNOWS WHATSA JOKE! My MASTER'S A JOKE! **Hopefully** he like died when the whole place blowed up!" She shouts swaying and suddenly she starts hyperventilating. He checks her pulse and she giggles. It was beating too fast. He grabbed her hand and pulls her toward the door, but she falls. "C'mon! You need to go to the medical wing!" He shouts and picks her up; walking fast down the hall to the medical wing. Mindy lays the side of her face on his chest and looks up at him. "You look blue..." She gasps for breath. When they get to the medical wing he lays her down in the bed and calls for the others on his communicator. The others get there fast. Cyborg hooks her up to a heart monitor. Her heart would stop, then go very fast, randomly stop and beat fast again. "Give her something!" Beast boy shouts at Cyborg. Cyborg looks to his green friend. "Look man... if I give her something... she could die... we don't know how she'd react to the medicine. We don't even know what's WRONG!" Cy shouts. "She could die now." He wines with his voice cracking. Robin puts on an oxygen mask on a gasping Matilda. "Stay calm... breathe slowly." Robin instructs her. Mindy tries but then suddenly goes into convulsions and pukes. Starfire starts crying and Robin puts her on her side. He and Raven try to hold her in place the best they can. "We need to get her stable before she flat-lines!" Cyborg shouts. Mindy starts to sweat heavily all over her body and tears stream down her face in large amounts. Suddenly, she stops moving and so does her heart. BB picks up her hand and squeezes it. "Please..." He whispers. Cyborg reaches for the shock paddles, but suddenly her heart starts back up slowly. She starts to throw-up again, but soon stops. Finally, her heart beat comes back to normal and she falls asleep as if nothing happened. Starfire stops crying and sits near Mindy as Cyborg takes a blood sample. _She wasn't kidding when she said her blood was orange._ Cy thinks to himself and looks at the bright orange blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cyborg shakes his metal head. "I don't know what she is..." He says to the silent gang and looks at the computer again. "It's like... this isn't natural. She's part human... but... another part of her is something else. Something unknown to own data banks." The metal man explains and the others take in the information. "But, it's like someone put each gene where it pleased them. It's not like her mom was human and her father was unknown. It's like a person made her this way." Cyborg says and arches his eyebrows. He then points on the computer screen to show the others what he means. They just stare for a moment, unsure of what to think.

The Titans go back into the medical wing to find Mindy awake and fully alert. Starfire gasps happily and hugs her tightly.

"Friend! You have recovered!" Star beams happily and Mindy pushes away uncomfortably.

"Why do you keep doing that? What is that?" She asks nervously and rocks side to side.

Star looks at her with a sad expression.

"Friend, I was hugging you. It is a sign of affection." She explains and then puts a hand on her shoulder. "Have you not experienced this affection from your Korfka?(parent)" She asks and the rest of Titans hearts' sink when Mindy shakes her head. Beast boy is outraged. \

_Who doesn't hug their kid? _He thinks to himself.

"Dude, who was that guy who- quote, unquote- **raised** you?" He asks angrily and she hunches her shoulders; frightened by his tone.

"H-he never told me his name. I'm sorry…" She replies nervously and She looks around at the others. Most of the Titans look sad. Robin and Beast boy seem like the only ones mad.

"Were you raised by the Government as a super-human solider?" Robin asks with his eyes behind his mask narrow and she pauses for a moment.

"I was only raised by one man..." She replies; confused by his question.

"Mindy, were you the only one?" Raven asks dryly and she lowers her head.

"No…" She whimpers sadly and Cy puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asks softly.

"They all kept dying. I don't know why, but soon, I was the only one left…" She replies and softly cries. She tries her best to hide her tears, but the others still notice them.

"I am terribly sorry, friend Mindy." Starfire says sadly.

"Are you ok, girl?" Cyborg asks and she nods her head. "Well, I couldn't find any poisons in your system and you seem fully recovered from whatever happened." Cyborg says and scratches his metal head. Mindy nods again slowly and wipes her eyes.

Robin sits across from Mindy in the kitchen as she eats. "See, Dr. Light, as he likes to call himself was robbing a bank that day. He fought back, using his suit that gives him light powers; but once he saw Raven-" Raven cuts in and finishes his sentence.

"He was out of there…" She says dryly and then goes back to reading. He smiles and then looks back at Mindy.

"Exactly. He ran off and we cornered him. That's when you showed up." Robin explains and she smiles in amusement. Cyborg sat on the other side of her.

"Yup, he thought he had a hostage and that he was gonna get away." Cy says and put a grin on his face. Suddenly, the room flashes red and an alarm is heard. She jumps in her chair fearfully.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screams and the Titans stare at her. Cy laughs and pats her back.

"We know, girl! The alarm sounds every time the city's in trouble!" He laughs and she untenses.

_Well, she has a guilty conscious. _Raven thinks to herself and sits her book down.Robin turns to Mindy.

"Do you want to come?" He asks and she nods slowly

The Titans and Mindy arrive at a park with a lake. Right about the middle of the lake sits a blob. The Titans call the beast Plasmas. Robin turns to Beast boy. "Better not breathe in that water." He warns and Mindy and BB both nod. Robin turns his attention to Mindy and cocks an eyebrow.

"You can breathe water?" He asks.

"Only fresh water…" She replies and looks at her feet.

"Cyborg, Min-" Robin stops as he sees Mindy swimming swiftly under the water of the lake. "Cyborg come with me." He rephrases. He and Cyborg run to the side on the lake that's closest to Plasmas. Starfire and Raven fly over the water to it and Mindy and BB swim to the blob. It splits into three. One stays in the middle of the lake, one goes toward Mindy and Beast boy and the other goes to Cy and Robin. Mindy jumps and scratches the blob in the face with long reptile like crawls with an inhuman speed. The blob's mouth opens and spits out a green substance that sends Mindy flying back into the water. The green liquid strangely didn't burn her skin, but it burned her clothes a bit, though it just looked like a few moth holes. Beast boy, as a humpback whale lifts his tail high in the air over the blob. He slams his tail down, but the beast was too fast for him. It quickly spits acid at him in return. He lets out a groan and swims underwater to try to get the burning liquid off. Mindy swiftly slices the blob's head off with her claws. This head grows back and it smacks her away with its goopy arm. Suddenly, BB as a green dinosaur lands on the blob; smashing it into a brownish liquid.

Cyborg shoots at one of Plasmas' blobs with his sonic canon, but it darts quickly to the side and spits out acid. The liquid lands on the metal man's arm and starts eating away at the metal. Cyborg quickly runs to the lake and washes his arm.

"Man..." He murmurs. Robin quickly throws exploding disk at the beast. One goes into the blob and blows up a part of it. It turns into a smaller blob and charges at the boy wonder. He quickly takes out his bo staff and blocks the creature's attack.

"Hold on, Rob! I almost got a lock on it!" Cyborg yells as he aims his sonic cannon at the beast. He fires at the blob and it splatters into a brown liquid.

Starfire shoots star bolts at Plasmas, but the shot parts quickly grow back. She then shoots a more powerful attack from her eyes. The blob roars at in pain and the monstrous beast lets out a vicious growl. A white energy comes from Raven and it enters into Plasmas' arm. The energy then severs it. The creature turns its attention to Raven as its arm grows back. Raven's eyes glow white as she focuses on a weak spot, then Plasmas spews acid at her. She forms a shield around her to defend herself from the attack. It growls and then knocks her out of the air. Mindy jumps out of the water and gives Plasmas her hardest punch in the gut. Her whole upper body sinks into it and the beast sucks her in. She bumps into something as the slime pulls her in. She holds onto it and feels it to discern what this can be. It seems that this is a human head and its connected to a body, but before she can do anything she's sucked into a green bubble of acid on top of Plasmas. Mindy opens one set of eyelids, but keeps her transparent ones shut to protect her eyes. Her clothes start to dissolve again.

_Ah! If I stay in here for long I'll be naked! _She thinks to herself and starts scratching away at the bumble. It pops and she falls into the water. Now her shirt looks more like a ripped belly shirt; her face flushes orange as she realizes this. Suddenly, Beast boy turns into a T-rex and rams Plasmas in the chest. The blob grabs him and tosses him swiftly into the water. Cyborg shoots at it with his sonic cannon from the shore. It roars in pain and then turns to him. Mindy suddenly gets an idea and turns to the beast. She quickly swims into the gut of Plasmas and grabs onto the person inside of it. Plasmas tries to suck her into a bubble again, but she holds on tight. She pinches the person's neck to make them pass out and Plasmas was gone. Just the person in his underwear covered in brownish slime.

The police soon take the man away and BB comes up to Mindy, who's now on shore. "Alright! Nice job!" He says and she shyly smiles at him. Robin looks at her a bit puzzled.

"How'd you know?" He asks and Mindy's shifts her eyes to him.

"I just guessed." She replies and smiles again, but only slightly.

_Or… did you? _Raven thinks to herself as the others surround the new girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suddenly, the whole inside of the T-car flashes red. Cyborg turns his head and looks at a screen on his arm, then swerves the car around.

"Hey, Rob! There's been a robbery at the bank on Blue rag Avenue!" Cyborg shouts at the communicator in his robotic arm and Robin follows the car on the motorcycle.

"Hey, why does she sit in the front?" Beast boy wines and points to the white skinned girl in the front seat. The metal man then smiles from ear to ear.

"Because you're annoying..." He replies.

The Titans get to the scene to see a big, tall, muscular man and a smaller woman. They are both wearing ski masks. The two robbers split up, each running down a different alley. Mindy, Beast boy and Starfire chase after the man while Robin, Cyborg and Raven chase after the woman.

BB turns into a German shepherd and chases after the robber at full speed.

_I got him! I got him! _The changeling thinks to himself as he gets closer. The man turns his head and suddenly pulls out a gun. He shoots at the green k-9, but misses as BB turns into an eagle. The man then shoots at Starfire, but she flies behind the building to his left. Mindy suddenly jumps out in front of the robber and swiftly kicks the gun out of his hand. She then picks the man up by the back of his shirt and turns her head to the others. The man stares at the girl with shocked expression under his mask.

"You're too scrawny to be pickin' up a man like me." He says gruffly and Starfire flies down. She then handcuffs the robber.

"Good job friend Mindy." She says sweetly and the girl smiles shyly. Cy and the rest of the gang come over with the woman hand cuffed.

"Did that lil' lady kick his butt?" Cyborg asks and grins. BB lands on the ground as an eagle, and then turns back to his human form.

"Hey, I could've got him... yeah…" Beast boy gripes and Cyborg walks over to him. He ruffles up his hair playfully.

"Then why didn't ya?" The metal man teases and BB pushes away.

"Hey, don't touch the hair, ok?" He wines and Raven then looks at the gang. "Are we going to eat or what?" She asks and then shifts her eyes to the side. Cy's head cocks up. "Oh yeah! I'm starvin'!" He says to no one in particular, and then turns his head to his green friend. "C'mon B."The others take the robbers to the police, but Robin stays a little behind to talk to Mindy.

"Where did you learn those moves; like the other day at the course?" Rob asks the young gray haired girl and her eyes go down to the left as she thinks. She looks up at him and tilts her head slightly.

"No where... They just come to me in battle... like I've done them a thousand times before, but I haven't." She replies quietly. His eyebrows arch and her's do too. "It's like that with alot of things. Reading... and... swimming." She explains and her face flushes a little. Her eyes water and a tear runs down her face. "What am I?" She asks softly and Robin puts a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Come on... let's get something to eat." He says and she slightly smiles.

The Titans and Mindy soon arrive at the Pizza plaza.

"Hey, they got some cappuccinos, Mindy. Want one?" BB asks and she looks up at him bewildered. "It's like coffee, but **way** better." Beast boy explains.

"Oh…" She replies slowly with a ditzy expression. They come over to the table they sat at before and BB puts out Mindy's chair again.

_Why does he keep doing that? _She thinks to herself frustratedly and sits down. The green boy sits next to her and so do the others.

"So, you like the cappuccino idea?" BB asks and she shrugs.

"Sure, I guess…" She replies and he smiles. A blond waitress comes over to the table.

"Can I get y'all somethin' to drink?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll have a vanilla cappuccino and so will Mindy." Beast boy says and points to Mindy. Suddenly, a shadow is cast upon the table and the waitress drops her pen when she lays eyes on who caused the shadow.

"Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Anything with caffeine can make Matilda a little crazy." A cold voice rings in their ears and the waitress takes off running. The Titans and Mindy look up. Mindy shrieks at the top of her lungs and tries to run, but gets her foot stuck in-between the arm of the chair and the chair. She starts crying.

_I don't want to go back!_ She screams in her head and Robin stands up in front of a masked man.

"Slade..." He growls and the one eyed man puts his hands behind his back.

"It's been so long… hasn't it, **Matilda**." He says coldly and glares at the stuck girl. BB stands up.

"Dude! You can't have her!" He shouts and Slade's soulless eye falls on the green boy. "That's where you're wrong, boy." He hisses and Mindy gets her foot loose. She gets up and looks at the Titans, then runs to a nearby building. She swiftly jumps on the roof and keeps running as fast as she can.

Slade turns away from the Titans and then walks slowly.

"Funny how people always make it harder on themselves, isn't it?" He asks and Robin charges after Slade. Suddenly, He turns around to attack.

Mindy runs, jumping to roof top, to roof top. Tears stream down her face and blow off in the wind.

_Why? He didn't want me and now he does... _She thinks to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Titans are suddenly surrounded by robots. Slade shifts his eye toward the direction Mindy went and then walks off into the shadows.

"Now, if you don't mind... I'll be on my merry little way..." Slade says with a cruel coldness in his voice. Starfire's eyes glow green and green star bolts form around her hands. Robin stands up and then wipes the blood off his nose.

"SLADE!" He shouts and attempts to chase after the mad man, but collapses. A white energy from Raven catches him and stands him up gently. Her blue eyes gaze at him. "That wouldn't be wise, Robin…" She says. "We'll take care of it... rest." She adds. He takes out his bo staff anyway and glares at the robots.

"Titans! ATTACK!" He commands and the gang of teens begin to attack the Slade-bots.

Meanwhile Mindy continues to jump from building to building, then suddenly a missile flies straight for her. It suddenly turns into a net and she leaps over it. It goes past her and wraps itself around a pole. She then rolls as she hit's the ground and then swiftly leaps to another building. She quickly runs across the roof and lands in an alley. She stands up and rests her back against the building.

"Why…?" She whimpers to herself softly. She hears the sound of car breaks and looks in that direction to see a truck stop in the alley. Slade's robots pour out of the vehicle and Mindy takes off running into a street. _BAM _

A large truck smashes into the girl and sends her flying into the middle of the street. The owner of the truck rushes out and runs his fingers through his brown hair anxiously as he stares at the poor girl. Her eyes shoot open and she quickly get herself up. She stumbles backward like a drunkard and then takes off running as if nothing happened. The trucker looks at the smashed front of the truck and then back at where Mindy was with a confused expression. The Slade-bots soon come running across the street and the man hides behind his open door.

Mindy runs onto a sidewalk as the bots chase after her. One of them kneels down and aims a weapon at her. It fires and a missile shoots out of the large weapon. She glances behind her to see this and speeds up. She quickly goes into the street to dodge, but the missile follows her movement. She goes back up on the side walk, however it continues to follow her. She quickly thinks to herself and then gets an idea. She increases her speed and heads toward a car. She flips over it and just as she thought the missile turned into a net and attached itself to the car. It then shocks the civilian inside with red energy.

"S-sorry…" She cries as she heads for the highway bridge. Suddenly, a Ford pickup truck with Slade's robots in the back blocks the highway. They start to fire at Mindy and one lazar hit her in her shoulder. She yells out in pain and then quickly jumps off the bridge. One bot breaks the window of the truck and fires a missile at her. It follows her body heat and then turns into a net. It wraps around her leg and shocks her with red energy. She screams and falls onto a building. She opens her eyes and then begins to crawl, but notices that her leg is paralyzed. She moves a foot and the net shocks her. She screams, but continues to move. The net continues to shock her every time she moves. She gets to the edge of the building and falls off. She lands in a dumpster and then it shuts its lid as she hit's the bottom. She tries to sit herself up in the guck, but the net shocks her again. She falls face first into the slime. She lifts her head out of it and yells in frustration.

Soon, one of Slade's robots passes by the dumpster, but then sees something behind a building far off. It chases after it. The dumpster lid lifts up slowly and two green eyes peer out; seeing if the coast is clear. Mindy lifts herself up and falls out. The net shocks her again, but she tries to stop herself from screaming this time. She painfully sits herself up as it shocks her. She looks at her numb leg. She sees a brass colored circle on the net with a black S in it. She glares at it and then hits it out of rage. The net suddenly unwraps itself and turns back into a missile.

"Huh!..." She mumbles in disbelief and tries stands up, but her leg is still numb. Mindy holds onto a wall for support. She looks up and screams at the sight of Slade.

"Hello, my dear child... Lovely morning isn't it?" Slade says, but with a more joyful tone. Mindy looks at her numb leg and then back up at him nervously. "Come, Matilda... No one's going to hurt you." Slade says takes a small step forward. "Things will be like you always wanted them to be." Slade says in the same tone, but takes a larger, slower step forward. She looks at his mask fearfully. The right is black with no hole for the eye, but on the left it's a brass color with a hole for the eye. There's a thin line of black around the it and four holes at the bottom of the mask for him to breathe out of.

"I'm not as occupied as I once was, my dear. All I have left is you." Slade takes another step toward her. "I'm terribly sorry for not giving you the attention you needed..." He says in a softer tone and lowers his head. "However, we can start over again.…" He adds in a brighter tone. "How does that sound, my child?" He asks and holds out his hand. Mindy's eyes water. She wants to believe this act of his, but she knows that that's all it is; an act. She looks down at her once numb leg anxiously and wiggles her toes in her boot. Slade take a large step forward. She looks up at him with her eyes holding a terrible brokenness and begins to back away; shaking her head no.

"Matilda… That breaks my heart." Slade says softly.

"No… You want to kill m-me. That's why y-you came! You came to finish the job!" She cries and continues to back away. She the swiftly jumps up to the top of one building and then to another.

"You can't hide from me." She hears Slade call as she continues to get away.

On top of a tall building Mindy rests herself in the shadows. She hugs her knees close to her chest and cries softly. She does not want to die. She feels so helpless in this situation and she hates that feeling. She wants to go back to the Titans, but she figures that Slade would look there first; plus she's afraid to move from her spot.

_Should I even trust them? _She thinks to herself and her eyes widen. _Robin seemed to know Mas- __**him**__ when he showed up at the plaza and if anyone knows him they must be terrified of him; just as I am. They might give me to him. Maybe not… They help people. They might help me. I don't know. _She ponders to herself and breathes a shaky sigh. The wind blows and she suddenly notices a familiar scent in the air. Her eyes widen and she turns her head to face Slade. She jumps back, but he grabs a hold of her arm.

"Why, hello there my dear child." Slade says softly. She looks at his eye. It holds a frightening cruelness that seems to paralyze her.

"Please…" She whispers as a lonely tear runs down her white face. He brushes away the tear and she flinches as if his touch burnt her skin.

"I'm not going to harm you." He says and stands up straight; bringing her up with him. "All I want is for you to come back home, where you **belong**." He says and tightens his grip on her arm. She winces in pain and then glares at him. The mad man glares back at her. She suddenly spits at his mask. Her saliva comes in contact with his eye and burns it like pepper spray. She swiftly runs to the edge of the building and jumps with all her might. She stretches out her arms to keep her balance as she flies over a six lane road. She heads for a building and looks at the fire escape... The problem is that it does not look like she's going to land on it. She heads straight for a window and crashes into it. She lands on someone's living room sofa and sends it sliding into the kitchen. She blinks a few times and then runs out the door. She enters a hallway and rests herself a bit. She slides down a wall, then begins to weep again. She suddenly hears screams and knows why. She quickly gets up and looks around. She looks at an elevator and runs to it. She forces it open.

"A room with no floor?" She says as she looks down. She looks up. "And with no ceiling_?" _She says again._ The world is so strange! _She thinks to herself jumps onto the cord in the elevator. She climes up toward the roof and suddenly her feet touch something. She looks down to see the elevator_. ...and the floor just appears_...? She thinks to herself as she stands on the elevator. It moves up and an escape door opens. Mindy eyes widen and she climes on the cord quickly as a Slade-bot comes out of the elevator. She climes to the roof and opens the door. She goes on the top of the building. The Slade-bot fires at her, but misses. She leans against the wall as the elevator comes to the door. She hears a ding and a robot comes out. Mindy then swiftly tosses it off the roof like a rag doll.

"Very good Matilda." Slade says as he comes out of the elevator with a few of his robots. He snaps his fingers and the robots charge at Mindy. The nearest one fires its gun at her, but she does back handsprings to dodge the attack. She then swiftly leaps toward her attacker and cuts its right side off with her claws as she comes down. She then quickly hit's the next attacker with her elbow. The first robot picks up its gun. It fires at her, but she quickly bends backwards to dodge and it hit's the third bot. She springs back up and decapitates it the first attacker swiftly. The second robot quickly grabs her, but she grabs its hands, stomps on its foot and throws it off the building. Suddenly she feels Slade hit her in the back and she flies to the middle of the roof.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He says coldly and she looks up at him. "You belong with **me**, not the Teen Titans." He growls and holds his hand out. "All this suffering can end, Matilda." Her green eyes look at him anxiously and she stands up. She looks down then a little behind her_. _

_She's going to run_! Slade thinks to himself. "Matilda! No!" Slade barks and reaches for her, but she jumps off the building. She looks at the side of the building and digs her claws in it to slow herself down, but her right hand hits a ledge. She falls faster and faster. She quickly grabs an American flag on the building, but it snaps_. Why did I jump_? She thinks to herself. She looks at the ground as tears fly from her eyes. Suddenly, something grabs her shoulders and she stops falling. She's flying. She looks up to see a green boy lands Mindy on the ground and turns back into his human form. "Mindy! What happened?" She turns to him slowly with tears falling from her eyes, but did not respond. He pulls her into a hug. She doesn't tense up this time. She just stares out into space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mindy sits in an interrogation room at Titans tower. Her hands are in restraints on the table and her right hand is in a wrist brace. Mindy starts to move her left hand in and out of the metal restraint out of boredom; completely oblivious of why she could possibly be in there. She tilts her head and looks at the restraint curiously. She picks at it with her nails. She begins to flick it and listen to the _ding_ it makes in an attempt to entertain herself. She quickly slips her hand back in the restraint when Robin comes in and looks at him with a ditzy expression.

"Where's Slade?" He growls and she cringes at his words as if they hit her. "Where is Slade?" He yells and she cowers away from him the best she can.

"I-I...I d-don't… know... Who's Slade?" She stutters and looks at him with confused eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me." He replies firmly and her eyebrows arch as she looks down. She looks at her hands as if they have the answer. He sits across from her and then hits his fist on the table. She jumps and looks up at him with watering eyes.

"Where's Slade, Matilda?" He yells and she begins to cry.

_Don't call me __**that**__… _She whimpers in her head as if she were speaking to him.

She looks around at the table as she thinks of who he is talking about and then remembers back when Slade first appeared and Robin called him by name.

"Oh, S-Slade… I remember now…" She whimpers softly and he glares down at her. "I didn't know his name…" She barely squeaks out.

"Why did Slade want you?" Robin asks sternly. "He said... he wanted me to come with him, but I know he wanted to harm me." Mindy sniffles quietly and Robin's eyes narrow behind his mask.

"When did you first meet Slade." He asks; not changing his tone of voice.

"When I was born…" She replies and the last of her tears slide down her face.

"He made you, didn't he?" Robin asks and squints his eyes slightly.

"Yes…" She whispers and scratches at the table nervously.

"What are you?" He probes.

"I don't know." She replies quietly and looks up at him; only blinking her transparent eyelids.

"Why were you made?" He asks and gets comfortable in his chair. Mindy jiggles her leg nervously and breathes a shaky sigh. "Why were you made, Matilda?" He raises his voice slightly.

"I- I don't want to talk about that…" She whispers, but loud enough to hear.

"Tell me!" He barks and her eyes water again.

"We are his soldiers, created to serve him and fight for him alone." She replies, like she's said it a thousand times before. A lone tear slowly rolls down her face as she looks back down.

"Are there more of you?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Not anymore… " She sniffles.

"What happened?" He asks and she looks up at him with a confused, but angry look.

"I already told you… they all died." She replies and bites her lower lip nervously.

"How?" He asks and she begins to weep quietly.

"The first one… d-died… because the oldest murdered her. I- I don't know why… M- my… brother died trying to- to save her. Next s-she died. She just started shaking… I don't know why. The- the next thing I know s-she was dead. W-when the next one died it was bedtime. The last one j-just died o-on the medical bed in front of me." She explains through sobs.

"Are you sure that there's only you left?" He asks.

"Yes!" She yells and then jumps back once she realized she raised her voice.

"No! No!" She cries quietly; thinking he's going to knock her flat for yelling at him.

"Why did you come here?" He asks; seemingly unfazed by her behavior.

"I didn't… come to you on purpose..." Mindy replies in-between hyperventilating. "Why did Slade send you?" The boy asks.

"He didn't... I- I don't s-serve him anymore. He wanted me to die before…" Her voice cracked on the last part.

"Why?" Robin probes with a cold tone of voice. Mindy's sorrowful eyes look at the now wet table.

"I was bad… I- I wouldn't kill someone! I know it… I- I know… I'm bad… Why? Why? …Why?… Why? Why, sir? …Why?"." She whispers loudly and zones out a bit as tears stream down her face.

"He's pushin' her too hard, man." Cyborg says as he glances out the one-way window.

"Dude, I know! Mindy didn't do anything!" Beast boy replies, upset there she's crying.

"Or did she?" Raven pipes up coldly.

"What do you mean, Raven? You did your mental thing and said she was innocent!" BB growls.

"I said I sensed something from her, but it was weak. That's why I said I thought it was someone she knew." Raven explains.

"Uh, yeah! SLADE! He's kinda a bad guy!" He yells.

"Or it could be that he's forcing her work for him as a spy. It could also be that he has some sort of control over her, like he did with Terra. Also, there's a possibility that she could have enhanced mental abilities that could make her appear innocent to me." Raven explains dryly.

"No. No way, man. Mindy's innocent in all this. I know she is!" Beast boy yells.

Though Robin's voice stays cold the sight of her in this state is heart wrenching to him.

"Mindy, cut the act." Robin ordered coldly. She snaps out of her daze fearfully andhe stands up; making her flinch.

"Your trying to play the sweet, innocent victim, so we'll trust you and give you information Slade needs to destroy us!" Robin shouts and she trembles. "Now. where's Slade?" He yells again and she sobs.

"I-I-I-I- I…..Don't Kn- Know!" She cries and Robin glares at her.

"Matilda..-"

"NO!" Mindy screams and her left hand slips out of the restraint. She defensively swings at him. She looks at him wide eyed and sees four long scratches on his face. Her heart pounds even faster in her chest and her nose begins to bleed. She pulls the restraint on her right hand off the table and walks slowly backwards into the wall. She then slides down and tries to make everything around her go away. Cyborg comes in.

"Robin..." He starts

"Yeah... I know..." Robin replies as he stares at the poor girl. He stays there awhile before heading out the door; half regretting what he did and half still unsure if she's a spy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mindy sits at a table staring down at a cup of soy milk. Beast boy sits beside her drinking a hot chocolate. She taps the cup with her claws slowly. There is a long moment of silence, then Beast boy pipes up.

"Wanna know what I miss?" Beast boy asks.

"What is it?" She asks back.

"Your pretty smile." He says and smiles charmingly, but her eyes didn't even brighten up. They just continue to hold a heart wrenching sadness. He loses his smile and puts an arm on the back of her chair.

"Sorry 'bout Rob. He gets kinda crazy when Slade crawls out from under his little rock." He says and she finally looks at him.

"It's fine… I'm just afraid of Slade coming here." She replies quietly.

"Hey, don't worry. All we have to do when he comes around is turn all the lights on and he scurries under something. Then Robin will get a big newspaper, take care of him, then once he's smashed we just flush him down the toilet. There's nothin' to it." He jokes and she looks at him anxiously.

"You mean people can actually be sucked down the toilet?" She asks and he bursts out laughing.

"No, Mindy… It was a joke." He laughs and she untenses. Robin walks in the room and sits across from Mindy. Tension fills the room again, then Robin pipes up.

"You really don't know where Slade is, do you?" He asks and BB sighs frustratedly.

"I don't know where he's at anymore..." She replies and he cocks an eyebrow.

"Anymore? Where was he at before?" He asks and she looks at him.

"In a forest not to far from here... He was in a gray building that was mostly under ground. That's where I was raised. …It blew up, though..." Mindy replies depressedly.

"Do you think you could take us there?" Robin asks and she nods slowly.

Mindy leads the Titans in a thick forest.

"So, you escaped?" Cyborg asks.

"Yes…" Mindy replies and steps over a log.

"How?" Robin asks as he glances over his shoulder.

"I'm… not sure. Someone carried me out." She replies.

"Was it Slade, friend Mindy?" Starfire asks.

"No… His voice was too soft to be him." She replies and stops in front of a large clearing with a very deep crater in the middle.

"Dude…" BB mumbles.

"You ain't kiddin' when you said it blew up." Cy says and looks at all the debris scattered around. Raven looks around and suddenly her eyes widen when she senses something. "It's a trap!" She says and then glares at Mindy. "You did this on purpose!" She growls.

"Very good my little soldier. You make your master proud." Slade coos and she takes off running into the forest. Beast boy chases after her in German shepherd form. He bites onto her arm to stop her and glares at her with pained eyes.

"We trusted you!" He growls and her eyes water.

"I didn't betray you…" She replies and in the distance they heard gun fire. He glances behind him and then back to her. He growls and tighten his grip on her arm in anger. She winces in pain and then picks up a large rock. He flinches, but to his surprise she swiftly throws it at a Slade-bot behind him; disabling it with one hit. He lets go and flattens his ears remorsefully.

"Sorry…" He mumbles and shifts into a tiger. A robot grabs her, but she throws it into another one. He pounces on one and rips its head off with his jaws. There's a flash of red and Mindy flies back as she's hit by a beam. He looks back at her motionless body and then sees Slade-bots beginning to surround her. He growls a vicious growl and then shifts into raptor.

"Hey, tin cans!" He calls and rams into them. He swings his tail to the right and knocks three away. He swings his head to the left and smacks two away. They begin to get up and he looks below him to check on Mindy, but to his surprise she is not there. He looks around, but then focuses on the robots.

"Duck!" She calls and he crouches down. Mindy up-roots a tree and then swings it at the attackers. BB looks at her and raises a crest on his head.

"Dude, I owe you one." He says, but suddenly he's hit by a lazar. He rolls on the ground and slowly morphs into his human form as he becomes unconscious. She runs to him, then quickly chucks a piece of metal at the attacking robot. She hits it and it falls to the ground.

"Beast boy…" She mumbles and looks at his badly bleeding arm. She quickly checks his pulse and then relaxes when she realizes that he is alive. Suddenly she hears someone gasp and she looks up to see Starfire with a hurt expression on her face.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" She yells with her eyes glowing green. Mindy quickly picks Beast boy up and then runs. Green star bolts follow her, but stop when she gets deeper into the forest.

"I didn't harm him Star…" She whimpers with hot tears streaming down her face. She continues on for some distance, then stops and lays him down gently.

_Why did I bring him with me? She could've helped him! _She thinks to herself and slaps her face. She looks at his wounded arm again and bites her lip anxiously. She looks at her shirt and then begins to cut off some of it, but leaves enough to cover herself. She wraps it around his arm tight and ties it. "There…" She sighs and then covers him with dead leaves to hide him. She looks around, then holds her head to try to think of what to do. She grabs mud it her hands and then covers herself with it to camouflage herself. She then looks back as tears pour down her face.

"Bye Titans… forever…" She whimpers and takes off deeper into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's dark out now and we find Mindy walking down a rocky hill. She slips, but steadies herself and sighs frustratedly. She looks out in front of her to see a pond. Cool wind gently plays with her bangs as she stares at the water's surface; reflecting the bright full moon. She begins to walk, but suddenly slips and tumbles the rest of the way down the hill. _Splash _

She finds herself in the pond. She quickly swims out and walks onto the sidewalk. Little does she know that in the distance a pair of silver eyes watch her closely. A howling wind whips past her and she shivers from the bitter cold. She begins to rub her arms to try to keep herself warm, but it's no use.

"Miss?" A child like voice calls and she looks behind her to she a short brown haired girl. "Excuse me, miss. Are you ok?" She asks and Mindy nods slowly. "You shouldn't be out here, miss. This evening is a chilly one. I have towels back home. It's not too far." She says with concerned blue eyes.

"O- ok." She replies shakily and follows the small girl down the road. They arrive at a three story apartment and the girl leads Mindy into the building. The girl hurries into a bathroom down the hall and then comes back with a towel. Mindy wraps it around herself tight and sighs a sigh of relief.

"I'm Hinata Long, but you may call me Hina for short." She says joyfully and sits on a small blue sofa. "Please, sit." She says and Mindy sits down next to her. "What's your name, miss?" She asks.

"Matilda, but please call me Mindy." She replies quietly.

"Mindy isn't short for Matilda, is it?" She asks and leans forward slightly.

"No… but I- I don't like Tilly… it sounds like silly." Mindy replies and Hina smiles a smile of slight amusement.

"Okie-dokie! Nice to meet you, Mindy-san." The girl says brightly and Mindy raises an eyebrow slightly.

"San?" She asks with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I'm from Japan. In Japan we call new acquaintances san. It's formal. You can say that it's like calling you miss Mindy." Hinata explains and Mindy nods slowly. "Do you want anything to eat? I have cookies that I just made today." She asks and Mindy nods. Hinata gets up and heads for the kitchen. Mindy looks around curiously at the pictures on the wall. There is one picture in particular that gets her attention. One of a black haired American man and a Japanese woman holding hands and smiling brightly. Suddenly, Mindy senses a presence near her and cowers away quickly from a surprised Hinata.

"…I'm sorry. Did I scare you, Mindy-san?" She asks with a spark of pity in her blue eyes.

"A little…" She barely squeaks out and the girl hands her a plate of peanut-butter cookies. Mindy picks up a cookie and sniffs it cautiously before taking a bite.

"You're not from around **here**, are you?" Hinata says with apprehension in her voice and Mindy looks at her.

"Not really." She replies; not understanding what she truly meant. She swallows the cookie and then quickly goes for another one.

"Where do you live, then?" Hina asks and leans forward a little.

"No where." She replies quickly and stuffs her face.

"Oh… What happened?" She probes with pity in her child-like voice. Mindy frowns slightly and hunches her shoulders anxiously as memories come back to her. Hina leans back in her seat and then looks down. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me." She says with a small smile. Mindy untenses a bit and stares depressedly at her plate. "Why don't I give you some fresh clothes as I dry yours?" Hina says; breaking the silence.

"Ok." She replies quietly and senses Hinata leave the sofa. She then hears her move up the stairs calmly. She hears the sound of her rustling around above her and then hears her make her way down the stairs.

"Here you are, Mindy-san!" She beams and hands her the clothes. She points with her hand to a door under the stairs. "The bathroom's right there." She says brightly and Mindy heads into the bathroom. She shuts the door gently and sits the towel down in the sink. She awkwardly strips her shirt off, almost tripping over the toilet in the process. She sits the green shirt on the sink and then begins taking off her jeans. She gets one leg out and then kicks her other leg to try to get the pants off. She stumbles and then knocks the hand soap into the toilet.

"Is everything alright in there, Mindy-san?" She hears Hinata call and she takes the soap out of the toilet.

"Yes!" She calls back and sits the soap back on the sink nervously. She puts on her clothes, but the shirt does not cover her unusual long waist. She exits the bathroom shyly. Her face slightly tints orange as she tugs down on the shirt modestly.

"Well, they were big on **me**." Hinata mumbles and then smiles. "I'll go put your clothes in the dryer." She beams and then heads into the bathroom to get Mindy's clothes. She exits and then goes toward the kitchen. Mindy follows her shyly like a curious animal. The small girl pulls a door open and then opens the dryer. She puts the clothes in and then sighs a quiet sigh. She shuts the door and then turns on the machine. "I have a spare bedroom. Why don't I allow you to stay for a few nights?" She asks, turning to Mindy.

"Ok, I… guess." She replies slowly and Hina smiles brightly.

"Okie-dokie then!" She beams and then pulls the door shut.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Mindy asks curiously and holds herself.

"Hmmm, not really. The man that owns the place allows me to stay here without charge. He lives on the top floor. He says he gets enough money from the other apartments he's renting, but I'll pay him when I have the money." She explains and Mindy nods slowly as a reply.

"How old are you?" She asks and Hinata loses her smile slightly.

"I know I look younger, but I'm fourteen. It's how my people are." She explains and then pauses as if she just saw a ghost. Mindy looks behind her apprehensively and then back at the girl with a puzzled expression. She bites her lip and then smiles. "Why don't I make us some dinner?" She says, changing the subject. She heads over to the shove and then looks back at Mindy. "How does macaroni and cheese sound?" She asks and turns it on.

"Um, sure." She replies with a ditzy expression.

_Mindy runs as fast as she can down a dark twisting hallway. She fearfully looks behind her to see nothing, but she still keeps running. _

"_This way, Mindy-san!" She hears Hinata call and turns down a different hallway where Her voice came from. Suddenly, she hears a door slam shut. She quickly turns to see a shut door. She attempts to open it, but her strength fails her. _

"_No! You tricked me!" She screams and hears the haunting sound of heavy footsteps behind the door. "No!" She screams and runs toward a large flight of stairs. She trips and then tumbles roughly the rest of the way down. She gets up and crawls around; unable to see everything because of her hair. She feels her way around nervously. Her hand lands on something and she looks to find Slade's steel-toe boot. She screams an inhuman scream and then cowers in a corner like a frightened animal. She gets her hair out of her face, but sees darkness. _

"_Come out, come out wherever you are." She hears Slade chirp sinisterly and then hears a familiar dripping sound. She eyes water fearfully as she runs away from the corner. She runs into a harsh wall and the sour smell of her orange crimson fills her nose. She grabs her head anxiously and quickly rocks from side to side. _

"_No, no, no, no…" She whispers quickly. _

"_There you are, __**Matilda**__." She hears Slade whisper mockingly. She suddenly sees a red flash on her arm and a cruel pain covers her whole body mercilessly. She lets out a yelp and falls to the abrasive floor. "What's the matter, my dear? Can't you defend yourself?" Slade mocks as she curls herself in a tight ball. She sobs and shakes her head quickly. "You __**worthless **__little soldier." He growls and she is kicked across the room; being sliced by the rough floor in the process. "I'm done with you, Matilda. Time to say goodbye." He says and Mindy flees deep into the cruel darkness. _

"_No!" She screams, with the floor cutting her feet as she runs. "Alex! Alex!" She calls desperately and spots a gray haired boy in a light. Her eyes flood with tears as she runs to him. "Alex, please! You have to save me from him!" She cries. _

'_I'm sorry, sister. You must accept your fate. If master wills it, then it must be right.' He replies in American sign language with a melancholy expression. _

"_No! Please, Alex! He's evil!" She pleads and his expression turns from sad to angry. _

'_Don't bad mouth him.' He replies and she runs from him into the cruel black. _

"_Someone help!" She screams desperately and spots the Titans. She quickly runs to them. "Please help me!" She cries and then sees Beast boy laying on the ground dead. "What happened?" She screams. _

"_You killed him." Raven growls and Mindy shakes her head. _

"_You're just like Slade!" Robin yells and she steps back. _

"_No! Y-you're all wrong!" She screams and looks at her blood stained hands. "No! No!" She screams and Cyborg grabs her arm._

"_Let's take this soldier back to her master." He says and the Titans drag her into the black. She fights, but she might as well have the strength of an infant. She looks ahead of her to see Slade with all of her sibling butchered behind him._

She wakes with a start and a lonely tear runs down her already tear stained face. Her eyes move around the guest room wildly. She is too afraid to move at the moment. She slowly curls herself into a tight balls and hugs her pillow close to her chest as she begins to cry. She suddenly jumps at the light sound of foot steps on the first floor. She sits up and walks toward her door anxiously. She cracks it open and then slips out. She takes a look down the stairs cautiously and spots one of Slade's robots in a mirror that's hanging on the wall. She quickly runs into Hinata's room, but what her eyes see did not look like Hinata.

"Hinata?" She whispers loudly. A blue haired girl sits up in bed and twitches her blue k-9 ears.

"Nani? [What?]" She mumbles and then her silver eyes shoot open. "Oyaoya… [Oh, my…]" She whispers quickly and then puts her hands up. "Mindy-san! It's me, Hinata. Please, don't be afraid! I'm not a monster! I'm a wolf! Which… is a person, but- ah! It's hard to explain!" She stutters and then she gasps as a Slade-bot comes into the room. It points it's weapon at Mindy and she glances at the robot, then back at Hinata to find that she's not even there!

_Tell me that this is another dream! _She thinks to herself and suddenly a blue wolf pounces on the robot.

"Why are you here?" The wolf growls with a child-like voice. The robot swiftly kicks her off and Mindy quickly decapitates it. "Woof…" The Wolf sighs and turns into the blue haired girl.

"There are more down stairs! I can hear them!" Mindy whispers loudly and Hinata's eyes glow white.

"Follow me!" She orders and makes her way down the stairs with Mindy close behind. Mindy slightly stumbles but steadies herself. Hina turns to see more Slade-bots coming at them and stands by a window. Her hands glow white and suddenly beams shout out of them at the attackers. "Mindy-san! Run!" She orders and Mindy runs out of the building. Hinata as a blue wolf follows close behind as more bots gain on them. Her glowing eyes turn to them and she manipulates the moon light around them and crushes them with it. She then quickens her pace and catches up with Mindy. "You're pretty fast to be keeping up with a Wolf." She says and leads the way down an alley. She quickly shifts into her humanoid form and grabs Mindy's hand. She presses up against a wall and they suddenly blend in with the brick wall.

"What happen-"

"Sh." Hina hushes her as Slade-bots run past them.

Hinata looks around anxiously and then the two girls are visible.

"Ok, I'm what people call a Yaju, or Beast. My race of Yaju is called Urufu or Wolf. Yaju can manipulate light to make themselves appear normal or to bend in to surroundings. I, however am different. I can manipulate light in anyway as long as the moon is out." She explains and Mindy nods slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you have any idea of who's chasing us?" Hinata asks as the two make their way towards the forest.

"Slade…" She replies and Hina stops dead in her tracks.

"SLADE? The Slade? The psychopath mastermind from Jump city? The masked criminal with one eye?" She asks and covers her right eye at her last sentence.

"Yes…" Mindy replies quietly.

"Oyaoya…[Oh my…]" The Wolf whispers. "He's after you because you're an alien." She says and Mindy shakes her head.

"He wants to kill me." She corrects and Hina's silver eyes widen with fear. She runs her small fingers through her blue hair as she wonders what she's gotten herself into. "What are we going to do?" Mindy asks and holds herself anxiously.

"I haven't planned that out yet." She replies seeming almost lost in thought as she puts a finger on her lips.

"Think fast, because I can hear someone coming!" Mindy whispers loudly and Hina turns to her.

"Go in the forest!" She orders and Mindy takes off running at an inhuman speed. Suddenly, Hina stretches out her arms as she sparkles and she disguises herself as a tree. Slade-bots pass her and look around at the ground to find Mindy's footprints in the mud.

"Hey, robots!" The Wolf shouts and they turn around to see four Hinatas; one for every bot. The one in the front bites one bots arm and throws it into another. One Slade-bot fires at another Hinata, but the lazar just goes through the mirage. Suddenly, three illusions turn into white light and shoot at the robots. Hinata looks around wildly to make sure there are no more attackers and then lays eyes on Mindy's footprints.

"Mindy-san… you should've ran in the grass." She growls and then runs toward the forest, making sure to stay in the grass. She finds Mindy and then turns into her humanoid form. She quickly grabs her hand and they turn invisible.

"What happened!" Mindy cries as the Wolf leads her in the forest.

"Sh, we're invisible. Try to run in the leaves, so they can't follow our footprints." She orders. Mindy cries out as she bumps into a tree. She yelps again when she hits her foot on a log.

"Please, try to stay quiet." Hina whispers.

"Sorry! It's hard to move around in a forest when you're invisible!" She whispers back and bumps her shoulder into a tree.

"Ouch!" She whimpers. "Sorry!" She squeaks out and Hina sighs frustratedly as they continue to make their way through the thick forest.

"What are your people anyway?" Mindy asks curiously as she glances toward Hina, though she doesn't know why, since they're still invisible.

"We're humans, but... a different type, like Japanese are a different from Africans. Oh, I might as well tell you our history. Some biologists were searching in Japan for new species. They stumbled across these people with fox ears and tails in the mountains. Alot of them had strange eye and hair colors. The kitsune, as they were later called- Welcomed the people with open arms. The biologists stole some of the Kitsune and ran tests on them. They searched in the mountains to find more of my people which were later called Yaju or Beasts...They found Neko, Inu, Urufu, Usagi, Tora and many others. They ran tests on them and later sold them as slaves. We're not slaves anymore, but Still to this days in Japan we don't have as many rights. So many disguise themselves as normal humans, Though... it's hard because of our size. We're normally smaller than normal humans, but not the Kitsune. They're roughly the same size." Hinata explains and Mindy nods slowly, taking in the information "I just pray that God will help us..." Hina adds and sighs. Mindy turns to her with a puzzled expression.

"God?" She asks and The Wolf turns to her as they become visible.

"You don't know Who God is?" She asks and she tilts her head. "He's the most wonderful Person ever!" The Wolf beams with her tail wagging rapidly. "He's the Creator of everything. He is Love. He Loves us SOOO much that He sent His beautiful Son to die for us, since we all have sinned. He rose again on the third day after His death. The Son of God died for all man's sins, so we could be with Him happily forever. That's how much He Loves us; that He would rather die than lose us all." Hinata smiles and looks up at the heavens adoringly. Mindy looks out into space with a confused expression. Who could Love someone so much? This didn't make much sense to her. Hina turns her head to Mindy with a smiling face. "He died for you too. Even if you were the only person on the earth He would have still died for you. He cares about you so much, Mindy-san. He wants you to know Him. He doesn't want you to suffer; He doesn't want anyone to suffer." She goes on softly and Mindy's green eyes water. Never has she known such Love before. Even in her childhood she has never experienced love. Hinata hugs her tight. "Aw, Mindy-san... don't cry." She says softly.

"H-h-h-...he never loved me..." Mindy cries through gritted teeth.

"God Loves you." She whispers loudly, but she shakes her head.

"No… I mean someone else." She cries and Hinata hugs her tighter.

"Aw…" She coos softly and her ears drop in pity. She just lets Mindy cry out her pain and agony.

After a while Mindy pulls away from her and sits on the log, rocking back and forth. Hina's shoulder is wet from her tears, but she didn't mind.

"W-where's God?" Mindy quietly asks and the Wolf smiles.

"Everywhere... He's a Spirit, Who can be everywhere at once." She explains and Mindy looks around, then her head lowers.

"I don't see Him." She sniffles, but Hina smiles again.

"Just because you don't see Him, doesn't mean He's not there. You can't see the wind, can you?" She explains and Mindy looks up.

"True..." She replies and tilts her head. "But how can I talk to Him?" She asks.

"You can talk to Him out loud, or in your head... it's called prayer." Hina explains and Mindy nods slowly. "Do you wished to be saved by Jesus the Son of God?" The Wolf asks. "It's hell without Him" She adds and Mindy looks at her with a sad expression. "Ok." She replies and Hina closes her silver eyes.

"Ok... We're going to pray to Jesus. Repeat after me: Jesus, please come into my heart. Please be the Lord of my life. Please forgive me of what I've done wrong... I believe that You died for me on the cross, on the third day rose again and that you are Lord." Hina says and Mindy repeats and feels a familiar calm come over her. Her eyes widen slightly.

"So, You're the True Master I heard about?" She whispers, having Faith in what Hinata has said.

" He's alive in the flesh, too" Hinata goes on happily. "If you believe that and confess with your mouth, you're saved." She explains brightly and Mindy nods with a smile. "You should pray to Him everyday, tell Him everything, worship Him and read His Word...Oh! My Bible's at home. Oh well, we can go back for it." Hinata says and then hugs Mindy lovingly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mindy-san... Time to get up." Mindy hears Hinata whisper. One of her eyes open sleepily and Hina's tail wags. "It's morning!" She smiles and Mindy sits up.

She stretches and then pulls a leaf out of her hair.

"So, where do you think we should go? Who can help us with Slade?" Mindy asks and yawns.

"The Teen Titans. With their God-given talents they can surely help us!" Hinata beams.

"Sounds good." Mindy mumbles sleepily and the Wolf grabs her wrist_. _

"Let's go then!"She orders.

_Oh my_... She thinks to herself as she's dragged deeper into the forest.

After a visit from the store along the way the two are now making their way towards Jump city with Hinata in the lead.

"So, you **lived** with them?" Hina asks and Mindy nods. The Wolf smiles admiringly, and then her smile fades slightly. "I am sure that they're nice. I've thought for a long time about joining the Titans myself." She says brightly and the hybrid smiles a little.

"Yes... Yes, they are." She replies and then stops dead in her tracks. She remembers Robin and how the others acted the last time they were together. "Maybe…W-we shouldn't go." She says nervously and the Wolf looks at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why?" She asks and Mindy's eyebrow arch with confusion as she tries to form words.

" I-..I don't know m-maybe we should..." She stutters and one of Hinata's ears go up.

"You're in trouble aren't you?" She asks quizzically and puts her hands on her hips.

"Well, I- They- They think I work for Slade." She explains and holds herself. She looks to the side. "I don't, really, but… they think so." She adds nervously and Hina studies her cautiously.

"Well…" She hesitates. "that's not true. Look, if he's trying to kill you, then you need their help." She explains somewhat firmly and Mindy nods in agreement.

"I guess." She mumbles and Hinata grabs a backpack that was on her back, taking out a

granola bar.

"I'm sure they'll understand." She adds softly. "Let's take our minds off of it for now." She says. "Here Mindy-san. This is for you." She hands the bar to Mindy and the hybrid looks up at her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asks and Hinata puts the zipped backpack on her back.

"Nope." She replies and shakes her hand. Mindy takes a cautious bite.

"Why?" she asks with her mouth full of food and then Hina's ear twitches to vent her slight irritation of the Hybrid bad manners.

"Because it's the only one I have, and you should have it." She replies warmly, though.

Mindy chews slowly as she retains the information, then spits it out and tries to hand the rest of the bar back.

"No... Ew... Uh, no Mindy-san! **You** should have it." Hina says and shakes her hands 'no', but Mindy insists on giving it back.

"But it's yours" She whines and The Wolf sighs.

"I know, but I **gave** it to you." She replies frustratedly and pushes it back gently.

"But I can survive without food longer than you." Mindy argues.

"Mindy-san…" Hina sighs. "What's mine is yours. Plus, I don't want it **now **that you've bit into it." She says and Mindy's head lowers depressedly.

"But I'm not worth it." She mumbles, holding the bar toward the Wolf. She pushes the bar back gently.

"Yes, you are! Don't say things like that! God died for you!" She reassures her with pity in her firm voice.

Mindy holds the bar in Hina's face with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"It's yours..." She whispers and Hina sighs; rubbing her face in frustration.

"How about…we both eat it." She finally says, stopping the fight.

"Ok..." Mindy agrees and Hina breaks off a bigger piece for Mindy, then eats the smaller

piece.

_Nante iradatashii…[How frustrating] _The Wolf thinks to herself and then sighs her irritation out.

Later, Mindy stops herself on the way to Jump.

"There's a field behind those trees that'll lead us to Jump city." Mindy says and she yawns tiredly.

"I figured we were close." Hina says and then her tail wags excitedly as she gets an idea. "Hey, Mindy-san! I'll race you there!" She beams in wolf form and Mindy smiles slightly.

"Sure!" She replies and the two girls get ready.

"Ready…" Hina says and they ready themselves. "Set…" She says and Mindy gets distracted spots a caterpillar crawling in front of her.

_What's that? _She thinks to herself as she looks at it closer, totally forgetting about the race.

"GO!" Hina shouts and the hybrid nearly leaps out of her skin.

The Wolf takes off running toward the trees, while Mindy stands there with a bewildered expression, until she finally remembers.

"Oh!" She yells and quickly catches up to her.

The Wolf puts her head lower and moves her long wolf legs as fast as she can. After awhile they come to an even speed. Mindy looks at her new friend and then smirks playfully. Suddenly, she turns into a speeding blur. The bad thing is, though that her vision becomes blurry at great speeds.

"MINDY-SAN! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TR-" Hinata calls, but it was too late.

The tree sways back and forth and leaves fall gently on the hybrid. Hinata runs to her friend and laughter rings menacingly in the girls' ears. Mindy looks at Hina cross eyed, then shakes her head and her eyes straighten out. The Wolf turns her head to the source of the laughter to see the HIVE five.

"That was rich." The small boy, Gizmo snickers.

The pink haired girl, Jinx puts her hands on her hips.

"Get the freaks Mammoth and tie em' up!" She orders her giant team mate.

Mammoth looks at her confused.

"But we are freaks Jinx..." He mumbles and Jinx squints her pink eyes.

"You know what I mean!" She yells bitterly.

"I did?" He asks and Jinx slaps her face.

"Where's your brain, man?" The cyclops, See-more asks sarcastically.

"He lost it.." Gizmo snickers and they both laugh.

The young eight foot tall man's fists tighten as he walks over toward the girls.

"Did not..." He growls and See-more smirks.

"Yo, ain't that the chick from the Titans?" He asks and Mammoth's face flushes slightly.

"Oh, yeah." He says and cracks his knuckles.

Hinata stands straight with her tail held high and her mane bristling.

"I wouldn't mess with us if I were you." She growls and Mammoth stops himself.

"A talking dog?" He mumbles and she bares her teeth slightly in annoyance.

"_I'm a Wolf…" _She grumbles.

"Hey, snot-brain! Stop the chit-chat and grab em'!" Gizmo yells.

Hinata's eyes dart from one HIVE member to the other, unsure of what to do. Only one this comes to her mind.

"Run!" Hina yells and the two spilt up. "Mindy-sannnn!" She growls as she notices that they spilt up.

Mammoth goes after the Hybrid at a speed that almost matched her's. She then swiftly zig-zags in an attempt to shake him off. Mammoth curses under his breath as he fails to keep up with her. He swiftly grabs a large branch.

"Here, girly. CATCH!" He growls as he throws it.

However, Mindy dodges the tree limb with inhuman speed.

Jinx looks at a boy in blue, who's name is Kyd wykkyd.

"Go help him out." She orders and he teleports into thin air.

Hinata attempts to turn herself around toward Mindy and Mammoth to help, but then Kyd Wykkyd teleports in front of her. She shivers and her mane bristles threateningly. The red eyed boy disappears, suddenly. Hina stiffens up and looks around for him. As much as she would hate to admit it, that kid scares her. He looks as though he came from hell itself. She is suddenly grabbed by the demonic looking child and is lifted into the air.

"Let me go!" She snarls.

Kyd wykkyd just looks at her creepily and chills run up and down her spine. He teleports the Wolf to the others. She kicks and attempts to bite her captor, but to no avail.

"Tie her up See-more, Gizmo keep working on that bomb!" Jinx orders.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a wad." The small boy mumbles.

See-more walks toward Hinata with a rope cautiously.

"Here doggie, doggie." He mumbles.

Hinata just growls viciously in response. The cyclops hesitates and then Mindy comes running out of the trees from an enraged Mammoth. The others stop what they're doing to stare. See-more drops his rope and puts a hand on his goggles.

"I got her!" Shouts See-More, shooting a bubble like object from his goggles.

Mindy ducks swiftly and it captures Mammoth instead. The cyclops stares blankly for awhile, then shoots a plasma ball from his goggles. The hybrid jumps over it. The hot plasma barely missing her green shirt. She dose a back hand spring and lands behind the one the eyed boy. Quickly, she grabs him. She turns him to Jinx and presses a button on his goggles, shooting bubble-like objects to capture her.

"SEE-MORE!" She yells from inside the bubble.

His face flushes.

"S-sorry Jinx. I can't control it!" He shouts back.

Mindy turns him toward a running Gizmo and captures him too. Kyd wykkyd drops Hina and she pins him down in wolf form. He put his hands up in surrender and so dose See-more.

The girls look at each other and then smile simultaneously.


End file.
